Elastomer materials have numerous uses in the medical arts. For example, elastomer materials have been used to suspend prosthetic limbs, to provide support joints for limbs in braces, to provide cushioning pads on orthosis devices and to provide compression garments for use in compression therapy. However, finding suitable elastomer materials for these uses has proven problematic.
For example, the elastomer materials used to make suspension sleeves and brace supports must exhibit high compression capabilities which are necessary to keep these devices in place. In addition, suspension sleeves usually have a low coefficient of friction. A low coefficient of friction can be problematic if the compressive force of the sleeve is not adequate which results in the sleeve becoming loose and pistoning to occur. To prevent such pistoning, suspension sleeves are made to fit tightly by using compressive means which oftentimes cause discomfort to the user. The compression capabilities of elastomer materials is also important in compression garments used to treat burn, lymphedema and vascular patients. Pure elastomer materials, having varying compression capabilities are easily cut or nicked and quickly deteriorate. Further, almost all hydrocarbon-based elastomer materials react with skin causing contact dermatitis.
Thus, what is needed then is a reinforced elastomer material that has a high coefficient of friction, that has readily adjustable compression capabilities, that is resistant to tearing and deterioration, that does not cause contact dermatitis, and that is anisotropic, i.e., has greater elongation radially than axially.
In view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the needed reinforced elastomer materials could be provided.